


a question for your answer

by thescyfychannel



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Crossword Puzzles, Dating, Embedded Images, F/M, First Dates, Multi, Puzzles, Word Search, asking someone out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 06:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30101694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescyfychannel/pseuds/thescyfychannel
Summary: This might be the least wily of Rose's game, and the least clever of her puzzles, but she's not worried.Lulling certain someones into a false sense of security is step 29b of her hundred-and-six part plan, after all.
Relationships: Auto-Responder | Lil Hal/Rose Lalonde, Auto-Responder | Lil Hal/Rose Lalonde/Dirk Strider, Rose Lalonde/Dirk Strider
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Polyswap's 2021 Dawn Promptfest





	a question for your answer

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [Sartorially](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sartorially/pseuds/Sartorially) in the [Dawn_Polyswap_Promptfest_2021](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Dawn_Polyswap_Promptfest_2021) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> What's a girl to do when a pair of snarky bastards easily and gleefully out-bitch her? Why, fall madly in love with them, of course. But it can't be that easy, because nothing ever is, so her machinations must be pristine. Yes, yes, she will court them with wily games and puzzles.
> 
> • Rose attempts a cerebral approach to flirting. How well does it go?


End file.
